


Steve Rogers x shy reader headcanons

by a_funny_little_sunflower



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers/ reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_funny_little_sunflower/pseuds/a_funny_little_sunflower
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Steve Rogers x shy reader headcanons

You had always been very shy, people compared to a ghost by how quiet you were. You couldn’t help it, you had been that way since you were a child.  
When you were older, and it was time to get a job you had plenty of skills, even powers and you were incredibly intelligent but the one thing you failed at was interviews. Oh, how you dreaded that word.

•By some miracle, you were able to survive an interview and started working for S.H.I.E.L.D and soon became a part of the Avengers. Your powers helped you get into S.H.I.E.L.D but your skill and intelligence are what made sure that you were able to stay there. Your powers, and the fact that Agent Coulson adored you and your shyness.

•Speaking of powers, your powers included turning invisible, the ability to control dreams, empathy, and healing. You were pretty much the healer for the Avengers, whether it be physically or mentally.

•A few months after you joined the Avengers, you started to feel comfortable around the people who lived in the tower. You were still shy of course, but at least you didn’t just stand at the back of the room using your powers to make yourself invisible. 

•When you finally got close to people in the tower, the few lucky ones to receive your company were Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, and Steve Rogers.

•You had befriended these people for two reasons, the first reason was that you liked their personalities and the second was because you felt they were the ones that need the most help with their health. Their mental health to be specific.

•Your empathy powers made you feel their emotions and their pain when you shook their hands.

•When you felt Bruce Banner’s hand, you were filled with a surge of emotional rage and you wanted nothing more than to get a punching bag and beat it into nothingness.

•When you shook Bucky Barnes hand, you almost started crying. You teared up when you had first touched him. “The amount of pain this man has been through must have been unbearable,” You thought as you shook Bucky’s hand.

•Then after a few weeks after befriending Bucky, he introduced you to Steve Rogers.

•To say you felt embarrassed would be an understatement. You are standing in front of the Captain America and instead of being annoyed by your shyness, stutters and pathetic attempts to tell him your name, he is standing there with this big adorable grin on his face and his eyes shining with happiness.

•You were sure that you heard Bucky behind you saying, “Oh my God, just get married already!” He denied saying anything though.

•When he stuck out his hand for you to shake, you felt a wave of emotion hit you all at once. It felt like a thousand butterflies had just entered your stomach and you somehow felt even shyer than before.

•You didn’t believe that those were his emotions you were feeling and just brushed it off as your own emotions that increased simply because of the contact you two were sharing.

•Bucky knew better than you however, that pretty pink blush covering Steve’s cheeks was enough to convince Bucky that Steve was already head over heels for you.

•A few months pass, and everyone had noticed the way you become much shyer around Steve than anyone else, and soon realised that you two were crushing on each other, but both of you were much too shy to make a move. So, Bucky and Bruce decided to play matchmakers.

•They locked the two of a room to together until you admitted your feelings to one another. Which took about 3 hours, yes Steve Roger and Y/N L/N were stuck in a room together for 3 hours.

•When Steve finally decided to tell you about his feelings towards you that he had kept to himself over the past few months, you gladly excepted him and his confession.

•Steve Rogers is the sweetest boyfriend to ever exist okay? He loves you so much.

•He never pressures you for anything and is always such a gentleman towards you.

•He has an entire sketchbook filled with nothing except pictures of you that he has drawn.

•He takes you on the cutest date destinations. Your favourites are art galleries, book stores, libraries, cafes and loads of other adorable places.

•Whenever he is about kiss you, he grabs your face, and his eyes flicker down to your lips and then back up to your eyes. This is Steve’s way of asking for permission to kiss you.

•Whenever Steve is not showing any emotions to you or the team during a meeting, you shyly grab his hand and feel his emotions. If he is feeling angry, you make him feel calm. If he is feeling nervous or scared, you make him feel confident and brave.

•You two balance each other out and he is so thankful for you, more than you could ever know.


End file.
